recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamian Cuisine
Browse All Bahamian Recipes: Bahamian Appetizers | Bahamian Beverages | Bahamian Soups | Bahamian Salads | Bahamian Vegetarian | Bahamian Meat Dishes | Bahamian Snacks | Bahamian Desserts Bahamas - Cooking and Food Overview of Bahamian Cuisine History Bahamas is an archipelago which contains more than seven hundred islands, located in North Atlantic Ocean, between Florida and Haiti. It has flat coral formations with some low rounded hills. Each island has it own character, traditions and cuisine, offering you like tourist the chance to fell like in heaven. Bahamian cuisine is available roadside, beachside, and in fine-dining establishments with a multitude of international cuisine. The cuisine of The Islands of the Bahamas is in no way, insipid, it is actually piquant, delicately and exclusively flavored with local meats and produce; more than any other cuisine in the West Indies, Bahamian cooking has been influenced by the American South cuisine. Seafood is the staple of the Bahamian diet due to the fact that the islands are situated in oceanic environment. Bahamian meals are always fresh and full of flavor and in essence are very exotic plates. Cuisines of Bahamas Any category of international food can be found in The Islands of the Bahamas but the fish always remains the basic ingredient for a typically Bahamian meal. Conch is a great type of ocean mollusk that has rigid, white, peach-fringed meat. Doesn’t matter if u serve Conch fresh or if you serve it uncooked, Conch is always tasty and delicious. To prepare the Conch meat you have to score with a knife, and lime juice and spices are sprinkled over the meat. It can also be deep-fried which can be also called "cracked Conch", steamed, added to soups, salads and stews or made into Conch chowder and Conch fritters. The Bahamian rock lobster is a spiny assortment without claws that is served broiled, minced or used in salads. Other delicacies include boiled or baked land crabs, which can be seen, before they are cooked, running across the roads after dark. Fresh fish as well plays a main role in the cooking of The Islands of the Bahamas; a popular brunch is boiled fish served with grits, and is frequently the most flavorful way to enjoy the taste of a fresh catch. Stew fish, prepared with celery, onions, tomatoes and various spices, is another local specialty. Many dishes are accompanied by pigeon peas and rice, served with spices, tomatoes and onions. Preparation Methods for Bahamian Cooking Bahamas cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no particular or exclusive preparation methods for Bahamas cooking, it should be pointed out that interest to certain aspects are significant in the Bahamas cuisine. Using the right quantity of spices for example is important – both for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The variety of vegetables and cereals found in Bahamas is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The image attractiveness of the dish is also essential, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Bahamas regions. The main element of most Bahamas dishes is principally the meat and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Bahamian Cooking Starting from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners, food pans and food containers to other kitchen utensils, like food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets and accessories, the Bahamas cuisine needs a various cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Bahamas dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Bahamas food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, and kitchen thermometers, measuring cups and measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers and strainers. The most important utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "armory". Bahamian Food Traditions and Festivals The various cultural histories of The Bahamas nurture an equally diverse calendar of festivals. The Independence Day is on ten July, when the inhabitants prepare special dishes like guava duff, which is a tasty dessert that is made through a difficult process of folding the fruit into the dough and boiling; this plate is served with a sauce. Other important festivals are: Fox Hill Day (second Tuesday in august), Emancipation Day (first Monday i People in Bahamian Food * Are you into Bahamian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs from Bahamas imaginatively use the fundamental ingredients and cooking method for traditional Bahamas dishes. They also create original and delicious food variations. Bahamas chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who has never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Bahamas chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Bahamian Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine